


The Good Brothers (Ha)

by RandomlySane



Category: One Piece
Genre: Brother Complex, F/M, I'm Sorry, If you followed me for my other book, Multi, Romance, This is made out of crack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:48:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22795825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomlySane/pseuds/RandomlySane
Summary: It was unbelievable. Laughable, even, the fact that two monsters could become an absolute force of nature (unstoppable) at the mere mention of their brother. The power of having a brother complex you suppose.Not that it does you any good, because apparently the two think that marines are good listeners when they want to boast about their magnificent little brother. And you happen to be their favorite marine to kidnap.It’s not all bad because they’re pretty good storytellers. Paired with your Kanjo-Kanjo no mi (emotion-emotion) that makes you an empath, you actually enjoy listening to their stories. It’s just there horrible timing and the fact that you are still, indeed, a vice-admiral of the Navy.Their threats of just kidnapping and keeping you can and will be ignored. (Haha. Like that matters anymore.)
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy & Portgas D. Ace & Sabo, Monkey D. Luffy/Nami, Portgas D. Ace/Sabo/Reader
Comments: 15
Kudos: 177





	1. Kidnapped

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Invidia_Envy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invidia_Envy/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Brother Complex and How It Traumatizes Others](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14488362) by [Invidia_Envy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invidia_Envy/pseuds/Invidia_Envy). 



> Lol, This was inspired by ^^^ Mostly crack and fun. No serious Plot

It was unbelievable. Laughable, even, the fact that two monsters could become an absolute force of nature (unstoppable) at the mere mention of their brother. The power of having a brother complex you suppose. 

Not that it does you any good, because apparently the two think that marines are good listeners when they want to boast about their magnificent little brother. And you happen to be their favorite marine to kidnap. 

It’s not all bad because they’re pretty good storytellers. Paired with your Kanjo-Kanjo no mi (emotion-emotion) that makes you an empath, you actually enjoy listening to their stories. It’s just there horrible timing and the fact that you are still, indeed, a  **vice-admiral of the Navy.**

Their threats of just kidnapping and keeping you can and will be ignored. (Haha. Like that matters anymore.)

* * *

  
  


“-then my idiot brother tried biting it! ‘ **_Luffy, you can’t bite a crocodile when it’s still alive!’_ ** and then for some godforsaken reason. One of Luffy’s teeth got stuck on it. So, when the damn croc started running, his teeth started stretching-”

You stare at Fire Fist, your arms dutifully bound to sea-stone cuffs above you as he spoke on and on about a funny story about Luffy when he was ten. 

It was hilarious, it truly was. In fact, it took every ounce of self-preservation not to laugh out loud as Ace made oddly believable hand gestures that went well with the story.

But it was  **midnight.**

You had paperwork to get down, a mission tomorrow morning, and you  _ need  _ your  **beauty sleep** . No woman or man should ever interrupt your own escape from reality. 

“Ace.” Your tone is calm, quiet so it won’t wake up anyone else who might be sleeping.

_ ‘Not that I even know where I am at. How the heck did Fire Fist manage to kidnap me and place me in sea-stone handcuffs while I was sleeping and not wake me up?’ _

Story of half of all the interactions with the pair of brothers. 

“-and guess what? The same damn thing happened last week. I was doing my regular rounds of checking up on my dear brother while he was training-”

Oh god, this will be a long week. 

“Ace.”

Fire Fist continues on with his stories, making no move to indicate that he will end anytime soon as he paced around his room with a happy grin on his face. Ignoring or oblivious to your call for his attention. 

(You think it’s his room. That’s the only conclusion you have with the blown-up picture of Straw Hat Luffy with his crew and two brothers posing for the picture. Framed beautifully in a wooden hand-carved antique. Also with the small sways that would only happen if you were on a boat. That along with the fact that it’s right across the bed you’ve been trapped on.)

(It was actually comfortable, at least it wasn’t like last time when you were actually trapped in a cell.)

(Which would usually bring up so many red flags, but it’s Ace. Fire Fist probably thought that you won’t complain, like last time. If you had a comfortable place to be cuffed in.)

**“Portgas D. Ace.”** You say, glaring as you shuffle your legs deeper into the bed’s blankets.  _ ‘How in the world is it so cold? Ace is literally fire.’ _

Ace stops mid-sentence at his name, the freckled man looking back at you with a sheepish smile. “Was I talking too fast? I usually do that, but I’ll backtrack?”

It does take you in for a loop cause…

Ace is actually serious. He honestly believes that the problem was that he was talking too fast for you to understand. Which is impossible, because when whatever this started, he made sure to learn from his past slip-ups when telling you his stories. Not that there were many, it’s just he sometimes forgot that you were there listening.

(Ace is like most pirates. Good at captivating anyone with their adventures, always making the audience feel like and wish they were there to bear witness to it.)

(At the same time, Ace isn’t like most pirates. **_He’s better_ ** .)

Portgas looks embarrassed and you can tell he’s feeling a  _ bit  _ guilty over the fact that he might have been too enthusiastic the whole story. He lets out a small cough, looking scared that he might have scared one of his best marine listeners away, “Um, sorry?” 

You glower,  **_“Do you have any idea what time it is?!”_ **

Whoever is still sleeping on this ship, won’t be in the next few minutes. 

Ace took off his hat and respectfully bowed his head, “I’m sorry for disturbing your sleep but it was the best time for us to kidnap you.”

_ Respectfully. _

You shout,  **_“WHY DON’T YOU FIND SOMEONE ELSE-“_ **

There’s a slight flinch from the male, “-well, your the only one who’s really good at li-“

**_“I DON’T CARE! BOTHER SABO OR DRAGON IF YOU WANTED TO TALK ABOUT MUGIWARA! CAUSE IT’S MIDNIGHT ACE! F-ING MIDNIGHT!”_ **

“You have a bed?”

You gasp because he really can’t be serious. **_“I AM IN SEA-STONE CUFFS YOU IMBECILE! SEA-STONE CUFFS AND I’M ON_** ** _YOUR_** ** _BED!_** (''Sabo's be-”) **_I know that doesn’t really mean anything, but have you and idea HOW THIS WILL AFFECT MY CAREER?! I AM A VICE_** ** _ADMIRAL OF THE NAVY!_** (“Cause you clearly can stop yourself being kidnap.”) **_ACE, SHUT THE HELL UP AND RELEASE ME RIGHT THIS INSTANT!_** (''I'm sure screaming for the whole world to hear you is a bright idea.”) **_YOU’LL REGRET BOTHERING MY SLEEP!”_**

The next few minutes were filled with curses and even more curses as you angrily yelled at the former second division commander of the Whitebeard Pirates, current captain of the Spade Pirates.

(It shocked the whole world that Whitebeard retired and made Marco the flaming chicken in charge. It was a greater shock when Portgas D. Ace left the crew to go back to his old one.) 

**_“HOW DID YOU MANAGE TO KIDNAP ME AGAIN?! WHAT HAPPEN TO THE GUARDS I STATIONED?! PORTGAS, YOU BETTER HAVE NOT HURT MY CRE-”_ **

“They’re fine,” The door opens (Looks to be a normal hallway but at least there are no guards. Perhaps you can escape?) revealing Sabo who smiled at you politely. “I just used some of the sleeping gas I stole from you marines on them. Though, I’m sure the marines are perfectly happy to know how well it works.”

(There goes escaping.) 

( _ Why is Sabo here?) _

_ (Oh god, it’s the other one. This is why you shouldn’t have listened to Garp’s stupid stories. The stupid old man told them about you and look at you now. Captured.) _

The revolutionary then glared at his brother, “Ace, she’s screaming her head off. Wasn’t she supposed to be awake in a few hours?”

(“Oi, I’m right here you know?”)

(“Let the adults talk.”)

( **“Die-”** )

Ace nervously chuckled, “Well, the sleeping gas never entered her room so there’s that.” Which would be impossible because you are perfectly uninjured for once in your marine life, so there’s no way that Ace just carried you out. (Plus all the other times you were kidnapped was after you were so drunk and out of it or gravely injured.)

A thoughtful look crosses Sabo’s face, “That’s interesting.” 

You scoff, getting more annoyed by the second, “That’s impossible! My ability would have alerted me of your presence from miles away! Lying pirate!”

The blonde hummed, “Well, the Kanjo Kanjo no mi lets you feel emotions and we didn’t have any hostile emotions than that’s probably why.”

“I would have noticed an unfamiliar presence!” Cause you would. From the moment you could walk and make a fist you were trained. You would have never been kidnapped because you were too damn tired to notice!

Ace grinned, “We’re not unfamiliar though.”

Cause, yes, that is the truth. Nine friendly run-ins, twenty fights, two scheduled meetings, twelve successful kidnappings, and thirty failed kidnappings with one of the brothers or both. (Y/N), a vice-admiral of the Navy who was once known for your efficiency is reduced to that “one marine that can handle the two monster’s brother complexes.”

(You can’t even count with both your hands the number of times someone asked if you needed therapy.)

(Apparently, people get traumatized from brother complexes.)

You sigh, because you are done and tired. Looking back at the two males, “Can you please just unlock my cuffs so I can sleep? I’ll talk to you tomorrow and for god’s sake- why is it so dang cold in here? Ace you’re fire,  _ do  _ something.”

The man looked at you confused, before laughing. Pointing his finger up and lighting a small flame with his mera mera no mi. Instantly, you can feel the warmth and you let out a sigh of relief.

“How are you so cold anyway?” The revolutionary’s chief of staff asked. 

You raise your brow and deadpanned, “Sabo, do you have any idea what I am wearing?”

It was a silk nightgown, a soft lavender color and the gown reached to the end of your legs. Extremely comfortable, but it was cold. (Especially with no undergarments on.) But usually that wouldn’t be a problem if  _ you were on your bed,  _ which had all the warm and fluffy blankets you could ever dream of.

The blonde takes one look at you and lets out an, “Ah, I suppose your right.”

Ace snorted, “You shouldn’t have been wearing something like that in the first place if you just get cold so easily.”

You roll your eyes, voice laced with- Well, laced with something that isn’t nice(ish), “It wouldn’t have been a problem if I was on  _ my bed.  _ You know, the one I custom ordered from a sky island and is super soft?”

Your fist clenches above you, (because you are  _ still  _ chained), “The one with silken sheets I got from Hasta Island, expensive but still worth it sheets? With and hand carved bed frame I got from Water Seven? One I commissioned from Iceberg himself?”

As you spoke you got louder and louder, “With the blankets made of fur from the beasts of IchShin Island? That would keep the user perfectly warm and content?! The bed of dreams that you STOLE ME FROM?!”

(“Woah, uh, that’s a very unhealthy attachment you have-”)

You mourn your loss as your eyes tear up, “It finally came in two nights ago and I only slept in it once…”

Sabo let out a cough, “We’ll get your bed back, but we need to talk.”

“I need to sleep.”

Ace sat down on the chair across from you, face serious, “It’s important.”

(God, you find it hard to believe the reports of these criminals ever being polite to anyone.)

A sigh, “Is this about your brother again?”

The two males grin, “YES!”   
  


“No.”

Sabo frowned, “You don’t even know what we were going to ask of you. Don’t you want to meet our brother?”

(Of course you do. Who wouldn’t want to know if those stories are true?)

“Do I even have a choice in the matter?”

The Spade Captain grinned, “Of course not, but you’ll be meeting him in a few days. Enough time to go over all the rules.”

“Only if you uncuff me and get me my bed.”

  
  
  



	2. Your Ultimate Weakness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You. 
> 
> You're an idiot.

You stare at the door. Thinking one thought:  _ ‘Oh, Woah. They’re actually going to get your bed.’ _

Not that you were absolutely surprised. Knowing those two brothers, they would do something so utterly ridiculous just to get you to listen.

(Not that they wouldn’t try forcing you to listen about their precious little brother.)

You twisted your arms, tugging lightly on the cuffs before sighing. 

_ “Now listen here our precious kawaii Marine-chan.” Sabo  _ **_innocently_ ** _ at you, leaning over you on the bed, his hand gripping you tighter on the shoulder. _

_ “Sa-Sabo-kun?” You (adding the suffix as a precaution) try to glance away, but the action was rendered useless when you accidentally meet Ace’s  _ **_harmless_ ** _ stare. _

_ Ace smiles. _

_ Sabo freezes for a moment at the small suffix of his name, before smiling again and patting your shoulder, “We’re going to go get your bed and your belongings because we are so very pleased with your compliance and acceptance with the whole situation. Honestly, it surprised us. Considering the other times we tried having a friendly chat...” _

_ (You’re going to kill them.) _

_ ( _ **_Friendly chats_ ** _ do NOT mean kidnapping and fighting! You only had eleven friendly chats with the two brothers and those were practically impossible to come by.) _

_ (It’ll be a true tragedy for the universe to lose such handsome men, but the action will be the lesser evil.) _

_ Then his grip tightens again, “But we’ll be very sad if that would change.” He makes a small frown, before his face shows a rather kind understanding, “I know, as a marine you have a job and the both of us are your  _ **_government’s_ ** _ enemies.” _

_ He emphasized the word as if saying you and the navy are completely different. That you can just quit the very job you worked years to get. _

_ (Three years at max, but they didn’t need to know of your mother pulling her strings for you to advance that quickly.) _

_ (Sabo is the revolutionary chief of staff. So, he would probably already know that.) _

_ (But you’re a pretty strong individual. You barely survived the War of the Best because of the stupid powers of yours, but you survived.) _

_ (Nah, there’s no way you're in denial of how genuine your steps to the position you have. It’s the World Government for god’s sake, what are we? Good-doers?) _

_ (Damn. No wonder why there’s a revolutionary army.) _

_ He looks towards his brother with a sigh, (Ace simply keeps his smile on as he looks at use,) “I may be understanding, but my brother…” _

_ Ace stands and walks over to you, placing his hand on your other shoulder, “Let’s just say my feelings would be very hurt.” _

_ (You know…) _

_ (If you weren’t a very honorable marine, then this would probably be a scene to fantasize about.) _

_ (Two handsome men, a small bed, and cuffs?) _

_ (But you’re a very honorable marine and you’re not thinking about it.) _

_ (You’re not.) _

_ You snort, much to your utter displeasure, cause dear god why can’t you keep your emotions off your face and have a decent common sense?! _

_ Ace frowns, leaning in right in front of your face, making it impossible for you to avoid eye contact with his eyes. “Is something funny, (Y/N)-chan?” _

_ “Not at all,  _ **_Captain,_ ** _ just letting you know I know what happens if I hurt your precious feelings.” _

_ (You really hate the fact that you suck at keeping your mouth shut.) _

_ You knew you were smirking, using all of your stupidity and courage to say the following words. “Though it does make it a bit more tempting to see what punishment the both of you would have if I ever were to do that. Dear  _ **_Captain_ ** _ - _ **_san_ ** _ and _ **_Sabo-kun,_ ** _ do you think perhaps it’ll be worth all the trouble? _

_ (Oh god.) _

_ (You never should have NEVER read that  _ **_one_ ** _ fanfic.) _

_ Ace’s eyes widen, before he buries his head in your neck.  _

_ He was shaking. _

_ Then he was laughing with his brother, Ace looks up to your eyes, a feral grin on his face as the room got hotter and hotter. _

_ (Ace was on fire.) _

**_“Trust us, our cute little marine,”_ ** _ Sabo says along with his brother, grabbing the end of your hair and kissing it,  _ **_“You wouldn’t want to know. Because I REALLY don’t think you could handle it.”_ **

_ Sabo smiles again and the room is cold again. (Not that it would matter because you could definitely feel the closeness of them and the sweat on your skin.) “So, don’t cause us any trouble alright? I promise you’ll be well compensated if you comply.” _

_ (You actually don’t know what happens next.) _

_ (You definitely we’re out of it, because you’re pretty sure you imagined the small kiss from Sabo on your cheek and you’re sure that Ace would NOT be bold enough to kiss your nose.) _

_ (Yeah.) _

_ (Pretty sure.) _

How long has it been? 

You look at the clock, the one personalized into the face of the Thousand Sunny, it’s only been seven minutes.

Huh.

Do you just sit there? 

You clench your fists and groan, why? Are you really so unlucky that you would be the one to deal with two of some of the most wanted people on this planet?

And they JUST had to be handsome men too… (They’re pretty smooth too.)

~~ (They’re your ulti mate weakness.) ~~

Statistically, 90% of the people you deal with aren’t really up to your standards of handsome. 

If they were handsome, they were taken, not into women, idiots, idiots that love someone and doesn’t know they love them back, or had an outright horrible personality that would put them in your black list and would lose all kind of favor from you.

Then there’s that small 0.009%, and the only people who would fit into that category are your beloved brother and the two most annoyingly persistent enemies of the World Government you work for.

(0.009% being men who would have a chance at your heart.)

(...)

(That sounded way too personal.)

You glare at the clock, how do people put up with them anyway? Always talking about their little brother?

If it weren’t for your ability to feel emotions, you would have thought that the two were obsessed with Mugiwara Luffy. But alas, they just really care for him in their own way. (It is also because of your ability, that you know that Sabo and Ace care for you as, well, they care for you as something.)

(You have no clue what.)

~~ (Not in denial.) ~~

Speaking of people, where was everybody?

You take in a deep breath and expand your senses with Kenbunshoku. (Haki can be amazing, that’s something you should tell Akainu to teach all the new recruits. Apparently, it seemed that haki was a myth to most, even to most in our numbers.)

Noting that you were, in fact, on a rather large ship and that it seemed that the crew of thirty people were all on the top deck. They were the farthest from you, who was at the bottom of the ship.

_ ‘Cowards.’ _

(No Sabo or Ace in a five kilometer radius. Which  _ should  _ put you at ease.)

In a whisper, “Busoshoku.” Making your arms into steel and you pull on your cuffs, which was ripped from the wooden wall.

You smirked to yourself, “They really shouldn’t attach cuffs to such a weak surface. The cuffs may be practically unbreakable, but some other things aren’t that hard…”

You frown, “I really need to stop talking to myself.”

Cuffs still attached to your wrist, you made your way to Sabo’s desk, taking the paper clip from the bundles of letters. You expanded your Busoshoku Haki to the paper clip after bending it, letting and started to undo your cuffs. Which came off rather easily.

(You quickly sense relief coming from the crew on the top deck. Ace and Sabo who seemed to be around six miles away from the ship, feeling quite excited.)

_ ‘These are an older version of seastone cuffs.’ _

You glance down at the carefully well-kept letters, curiosity eating a whole in your brain. Why would he leave these letters out? Sabo is usually more cautious than this.

Cautiously, you carefully open one of the letters. Your face is blank as you read it, before ripping it to pieces in anger. Who the hell sends letters to each other talking about the perfect kidnap plan?! The least you can do is do that over a secure call!

You let out an exasperated sigh, it’s not worth the headache. 

You turn towards a door, hoping that it’s the bathroom. 

(Cause you’d really like to take a cold bath. Nothing to do with the fact of what your body feels from the earlier confrontation with those two brothers. Nor does it have anything to do with the fact you need something to take your mind off it.)

(You just like taking cold baths in the middle of the night.)

(It’ll probably only take like five minutes or half an hour.)

(Yeah.)

* * *

  
  


The two brothers sail towards the marine base, the one they had recently infiltrated two hours ago. Sabo sitting on the small boat attached to the side of Ace’s striker as they neared the base, eating a couple of grapes as they went. 

Ace hums to himself, listening to his brother talk about their little marine-chan and a theory about her. Then he stops and looks to his brother in bewilderment and a raised brow. 

“You think that our cute Marine-chan had a role to play with me defeating that magma ba-”

Sabo held up his hand to stop him and glared, “First off,  _ rude.  _ Don’t mention him in the same sentence as her. Secondly, it would make sense. Remember the first time we accused her of controlling people’s emotions? She got angry and kept telling us that her power is not  _ emotions  _ but emotions are her  _ power _ ?”

The Spade captain snorted, “Yeah, yeah, I remember. The stronger the emotions, the stronger the power. What does that have to do with me?”

Sabo laid himself down on the bottom of his seat, “According to my intelligence network, our marine-chan was present in the War of the Best. Slain several officers from Shirohige’s subordinate crews. One  _ reported  _ captain. The kicker?”

Ace raised his brow and let out a low whistle, “What’s the kicker?”

“She doesn’t remember any of it. It turns out, she lost the seastone bracelet she was supposed to wear into battle.”

Sabo stretched his arms and stood up, taking in his brother’s poker face to the whole revelation. 

“Apparently, if she’s surrounded by too many strong negative emotions, she blackouts and loses control. The only reason why we weren’t aware of her being there, is because all of her powers were being unconsciously used for the strongest emotion during the battle. Making her unable to do much damage to your side because she was supporting someone else.”

They heard the sirens before they saw the base. Already, they could tell that they were unorganized trying to wake up many of the other soldiers. (Not that they would wake up anytime soon.) 

Ace hummed again, “Basically. Me.”

“Yup.”

“Do you think Marine-chan knows this?”

“Nope.”

* * *

  
  


(The bath was cold.)

(You should have used hot water.)

~~ (You are not thinking about how useful the mera mera no mi would be if it was used for you, nor are you thinking about the fact the Chief of Staff of the Revolutionary uses women's deodorant. Which, by the way, is so much better than men’s deodorant.) ~~

You stretch, the water in the tub accidentally spilling over. Maybe you should stop by the kitchen before you interrogate those people on the top deck. 

It’s totally not like you’re afraid of the punishment Sabo and Ace told you about, and you’re taking your time leaving. Those two brothers would definitely get lost (unlikely) and you’re sure that you’ll have enough time to leave. 

Plus, you could gather intel on the Revolutionary Army! 

(Ha.)

(Why didn’t you think of that  ~~ excuse ~~ first?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, those two people who commented! Also, thank you Tumblr Friend!


	3. Revolutionary Jim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sabo and Ace. They really don’t know how to NOT to cause misunderstandings.

Jim loves his job. Just sit next to a window and watch out for enemy ships on an island that doesn’t even have a map and is impossible to reach without knowing where it’s at?

Sign him up, because who would ever lose out on such an opportunity? No one.

So, that’s what Jim did.

Sure, he’s only been a revolutionary for a month after they had saved him from being a slave to a disgusting world noble. _Maybe_ , he might change his given job and do something cause worthy.

But they have the Chief of Staff, and he knows that it really wouldn’t matter. Even though he only heard whispers of him from the other revolutionaries and never actually met him. 

The newspapers were kind enough to paint a lovely picture of what an absolute monster he is along with his brother. 

(Apparently, those two had taken an interest in a marine vice-admiral and all the reports show the damage done in a small _skirmish_ when those enemies meet.)

He shudders at the thought. Just what did that marine do to get their wrath whenever they meet?

_What kind of information does she have that the_ **_Chief of Staff and_ ** _even Gold Roger’s_ **_son_ ** _that they always go after her ?_

Jim loves his job and knows that there are at least several thousand people on base, knows that he’ll likely never see the big shots, and knows that his job is peaceful.

Until he’s found sleeping on the job.

Now, usually, he’ll get a small scolding and he’ll be on his merry way to improve. But, for some reason, this superior seemed scared and looked overjoyed at his mistake. Before saying that since he made a mistake, his punishment would be going out on a field mission with thirty people under the Chief of Staff.

Which makes no sense if that’s a punishment and it’s even more confusing when the other revolutionaries gave him pitiful looks.

They looked especially suspicious when Jim suggested that they take someone else who has more experience if it’s an important mission with the Chief of Staff and they promptly refused.

He puffed out his chest, he may be lazy. But at least he’ll be able to meet “ _the”_ Sabo. Who knows, maybe he’ll be getting a bonus in his pay.

Jim smirked to himself, knowing that it’ll be an easy mission because the Chief would probably finish in a few minutes.

(Unknowingly, Jim’s friends prayed for his safe passage to heaven when he got onto the ship.)

* * *

  
  


_‘OH GOD, OH HOLY MOTHER OF GOD-’_ Jim internally panics to himself, because every _single_ image he pictured of his boss and Roger’s son are _wrong._

They weren’t interested in testing out the gas they stole from the marines out on them, not were they interested in the highly classified documents in the base, they were there for their _girlfriend._

Earlier, it started out okay. Saying hello to everyone who looked like they’ve been sent to hell except for Miss Koala.

(At this time, he was thinking this was going to be one of the hardest and most important missions for the revolutionary army because of how tense it all was.)

(Which wasn’t something he signed up for.)

Then some blonde comes in, The Chief of Staff, happily ignoring whatever expressions the crew had, and started to introduce himself. After that, he went straight into debriefing them what they were going to do.

Which was apparently just getting the ship from point A to B.

After that, it was the **_Gol D. Ace,_ **that came in to explain that he’ll be helping the boss with the mission. Who then explained that they’ll be kidnapping the marine vice-admiral.

Great.

Then they left, leaving Miss Koala with them. She then ordered them that they’ll be staying on the very top deck, the farthest away when the _‘package’_ arrives.

(Woah, they’re really calling _that_ marine vice-admiral a _package?_ Seems like stupidity at its finest.) 

(He trusts the strength of those two monsters, but does no one remember _that_ person’s debut?)

Jim has raised his brow at the time, “Uh, wouldn’t it be better if we all guard that person instead of stay away?”

Koala looked at him once, “You must be new to this whole thing.”

He gulped, regretting ever questioning her as the others gave him the look as if he’s _supposed_ to know. “Never mind, I’ll just be, um, checking the supplies.”

She smiled and nodded as he got his sorry butt out of that embarrassment.

Only for him to bump into Roger’s son on the way to his room to gather his belongings from his room. 

Ace lit up, “Oh! You’re the newbie aren’t you?” The male painfully unaware that Jim would very much like to stay away from anything to do with the most wanted man alive in the current moment, “What are you doing?”

**_(Gol D. Ace, no longer Fire Fist, but known as The Devil’s Son. With the bounty of ten billion berries.)_ **

Jim swallows and rubs the back of his head, “Um, yeah. Miss Koala said that we’re all staying on top of the deck when you guys get that marine, so I’m just preparing my stuff?”

The freckled man grinned and nodded, “Sabo was right when he said his assistant is smart!” He then proceeded to pat Jim’s shoulder, “You don’t need to do that now though, it’ll take about a week for us to reach the base anyway. How about I’ll tell you about Marine-Chan?”

He sweat-dropped, because he’s pretty sure leaving to the very top deck is more important. 

(Jim remembers that all the other crew members told each other they were already set to stay there, so he assumed he was supposed to be there already.)

“That vice-admiral? The one with the kanjo kanjo no mi?”

The devil’s son’s face brightened, “You know of her?”

(Who the bloody hell doesn’t know her?)

( **_Anyone_ **who knows of the World Nobles, they know about her. Which is obviously why the Chief wanted to deal with her in the first place.)

Jim grumbled, “Who wouldn’t know the marine favored by the Gods of this world?”

Ace paused, a small frown on his face, before grabbing out a picture of a very angry and worn out woman they were talking about, “What the hell are you talking about? I’m talking about Marine-Chan!”

(Woah, she looks angry. _Really_ angry and is flipping the person who’s taking the picture... Is that the Island of Malaan? Jim heard that the place was destroyed by a buster call.)

(...)

(Damn, Jim never even wants to be on the same sea as that person.)

“Umm… That’s the person I’m talking about. Do you really not know?!”

A voice cuts in, “Nah, my stupid brother doesn’t know anything about that. He wants to talk about the ‘her’ he knows and not the one fueled by rumors.”

Jim froze. Looking back to his boss of the operation who’s wearing a polite smile, though his words cut deep.

Before he could agree and apologize for his mistake, Sabo looked at him as if he suddenly remembered something, “Ah! You’re James the new guy! 

“Sir, it’s Jim-”

“Let’s talk about it in the kitchen, Sam!”

They talked and talked about that vice-admiral and their battles, it was terrifying. The press weren’t exaggerating whenever they talked about _that_ marine’s battle.

Those two brothers seem to enjoy their meetings though, laughing their butt off talking about the time when _that_ marine impaled them with her hand.

He shudders when they talk about the injuries she sustained.

They must really hate each other.

(Elsewhere, a certain marine is celebrating the first time she was not injured. Cursing at the two brothers for all those injuries and also wondering when the hell they’re going to ruin it. ~~Not at all disturbed by the fact that they might have gotten bored of her. )~~

(She really wishes they would bother her already, so she can have _some_ kind of warm-up fight.)

(Ace and Sabo are actually looking forward to how much of a fight she’ll put up. In their mind, she makes adorable faces when she’s mad.)

(Then they remember that she’s supposed to be affected by the gas.)

(At least she’ll be sleeping?)

(A shame.)

Of course, Sabo would hate her. That’s the World Nobles favored one.

Who knows about Roger’s son, but oh well.

The trip there was pretty normal then, they barely talked and Jim was busy sleeping most of the time.

Then they arrive, almost midnight, Sabo and Ace leaving to go get the important documents, use the gas on the government, and steal God's favored one.

That’s when it gets confusing for Jim.

For some reason, they stop fifty kilometers away from the base. Claiming something of her recognizing an unfamiliar presence with her powers. The two brothers get on the Striker, the gas bombs tucked safely in the seat that was attached as a new addition to the small ship.

They arrived back an hour before midnight, and Jim couldn’t understand what he was seeing.

There, was the marine, asleep like a baby [uninjured] and being carried like a princess by Gol D. Ace. The marine seemed to have a serene expression and was unconsciously cuddled up against him.

(This is _not_ the part where he figures it out.)

“Uh, shouldn’t she be in seastone cuffs? I mean an unfamiliar presence and all?” Jim says, _slowly._

He cheered in his mind when Miss Koala nodded her head in agreement, “Ace, you should have put her in cuffs. What if she wakes up? I **_do not_ ** want to deal with **_that._ **Also, where’s Sabo?”

Ace smiles at them, thinking a bit before shaking his head, “Nah, she seems to be enjoying herself. She’s likely too caught up sensing _me_ rather than worrying about you guys. Plus she’ll be cuffed in the lowest deck, away from you.”

Miss Koala sighed, “Sabo?”

As if on cue, the Chief of Staff jumps onto the boat with a box of files. “I’m here,” before looking at Ace with a frown, “You should put her downstairs already, Ace.”

The male shrugged, “Hai.”

(This is _still_ not the part where he’s getting it.)

The male left, leaving Jim wondering what the hell that was going on. If anything, those two looked _intimate_ with each other.

Which is impossible. A marine being close with the son of the worst criminal in existence?

Yeah, sounds like a bad joke.

Especially considering the conversation he just heard… Those two are cuffing her on the lowest floor.

“Umm… Boss?” Jim starts, already hoping that he won’t regret asking, “Just wondering _why_ we have to be so far away. I mean, isn’t it better to be closer just in case of an emergency or something?”

He could feel the small head shakes of disapproval from the rest of the crew and _god damn it,_ why is Sabo just staring?

Then the male smiles and it’s _chilling,_ “She’s a **_screamer_ **.”

All the doubt washes away in an instant and Jim nods his head in understanding. Of course, that marine would be the most hated because she’s favored by those world nobles. 

So, obviously, she’ll have the most information on the government and the two most capable people would be torturing it out of her.

The Revolutionary Army is good and all that… blah, blah, and blah. They shouldn’t toture.

Jim mentally shrugs, it’s the World Government and it’s _that_ woman. So, it’s the lesser evil of it all.

(Jim _still_ **_does not_ ** understand.)

(But he will.)

Sabo then proceeds to explain what happened, and what their next course of action would be for thirty minutes. Not sparing any detail on the files he found and the effectiveness of the sleeping gas.

All is well, because Sabo then proceeds downstairs to tend with the prisoner.

Then **_IT_ **happens.

Half an hour later, _both_ the brothers come back to inform them that they _“need”_ to go and get _that_ woman’s bed. 

“What?”

“Yeah, I mean I guess it’s kind of a given. Since we were so rough with her last time…”

Jim could only stare as Ace made that comment. The gears in his head _slowly_ turning to understand.

(Rough?)

(Last time?)

His boss snorted, “That was all you, Ace. I’m the one who suggested that we would be a little softer-”

The freckled man laughs, “Sure, as if anyone would believe _that_ about the person that purposely put her on that uncomfortable bed.” Ace grins and points his finger accusingly, “Sabo, you _knew_ she’ll ask for her bed.”

He shrugs, “Well, she would have gotten mad if we took it without permission. Plus, I got a hold of the _blueprints_ for the bed and it’s **_huge._ **”

(The gears are turning _really_ **_slow._ **)

(The ideas all ranging from that’s how they interrogate to that they’re going to get information in a more physical way.)

(No. That would be impossible.)

(The Pirate, sure. Believable and no one would doubt it. But the Chief? No, Jim would understand toture, it’s a given that he would be able to.)

(But by doing _that?_ )

Ace nodded, “It could at least fit four people. How are we going to bring it back here?”

Sabo brightened and turned to Jim, “James! You’re new, right? What do you think?”

His brain stops.

All the pictures painting itself ceases and through his primal instincts to _survive,_ Jim dedicates his mind to finding a way to bring _that_ woman’s bed here.

Ace looks at him expectantly, “Well… _James?”_

“Uhh…” Jim gulps down and sends a look to the crew as a plea of help, one which is ignored, “Just take back one of the navy boats?”

They pause.

“That’s a great idea.” The statement, creepily said by both of them. 

Ace tilts his hat as thank you, “Well, we’re going to go now-”

(It’s official. Jim is an **_IDIOT._ **)

“Wait!”

He cursed silently to himself as Sabo gave him an annoyed and impatient glare, _“Anything else, James?”_

Jim coughed, “That, uh, woman. How long is she going to stay here?”

(For some strange and unknown reason, it felt like someone or several someones, were praying for him.)

His boss just stared, “Like a month or so. Is that any reason why you should be stopping me for something so small?”

Ah. Retirement sounds nice.

The thought is instantly banished, because no matter how much Jim wants to live. It’s just that one single question that he absolutely has to ask unless it’ll haunt him to his (early) grave. 

“Is she, um, really special to you guys? Like in a more than usual way-” _Are you guys dating?_ The words are left unsaid.

The blonde smiles, and Jim _swears_ that he has a small blush, “Yeah…”

Jim nods, trying to approach the subject carefully, “And you guys get physical sometimes?”

Ace and Sabo pauses and looks at each other before nodding. (Jim is **_screaming_ ** inside. **_SCREAMING._ **)

The Spade captain looks at him in confusion, “I mean all the time-”

( _What. The. Heck._ )

“-Though she gets mad sometimes when she doesn’t feel like it.”

Jim, unfortunately, thinks the worst. Remembering that he’s talking to the world’s worst criminal’s _son._

“Bu-But she’s receptive right? Willing?”

Sabo gives him a dead-panned look, “Of course she’s willing. _Our_ marine just gets angry when we have bad timing, but she’s more than eager to get physical.”

( _Our._ **_Our.)_ **

(Jim promises to never get involved with anything that is claimed by those _two brothers.)_

Ace nods, “Yeah, the only thing she complains about is how rough we are sometimes. Not that she has any room to complain about that…” Ace draws out, “Especially considering how rough she is with us.”

(There is a very vivid picture being painted.)

(On the other hand…)

(Sabo and Ace really could not contain the glee they get whenever they think about the exhilarating fights they had with Marine-Chan. Though, they hide a small flinch when they remember the time they really pissed her off when they accidentally ruined her meal.)

(They do not like getting impaled with an arment covered hand.)

(Though, it was kind of adorable, how guilty she was after the fact. She even stayed with them until it healed up and listened to them rant about their awesome, cute, and amazing brother.)

(Ah… they can’t wait till Lu and Marine-Chan meet.)

Jim continues, “Maybe you shouldn’t just bring her bed? Like maybe get her clothes and other lady things… Even stop by the medical room over there to pick up a few things for your, uh, _activities?”_

Jim could feel Miss Koala getting more tired with the whole situation, already going inside to where the rest of the crew ran off too.

Ace perks up, “Great idea! I’ll be grabbing some sedatives.”

_‘Sedatives?’_

(In two months, the rumor of the two brothers being in a relationship with the marine is turned into a story of a brave marine who fiercely battles the constant fury of two of some of the most wanted people in the world. Though, Jim certainly knows _‘better_.’)

(He doesn’t.)

  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. The Marine Base

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have a brother.

Captain Shinji, known for his effectiveness in interrogations and using psychological warfare brilliantly, just woke up with most of his subordinates unconscious.

The vice-admiral he recently started to serve under? 

Gone.

Important and classified documents that **_must_ **be sent to fleet admiral Akainu? The ones that could possibly destroy the Navy?

_Missing_.

He cursed. 

Missing = Stolen

Then he cursed again while sounding the alarm and shouting orders at the people who managed to not be unconscious to search the area and wake the others or _else._

The captain entered his vice-admiral’s office, glaring suspiciously at the den-den mushi, before dialing for the fleet admiral.

(The clock reads 12:18 am and it would currently be 3:08 am at the marine headquarters.)

(God, he does not want to deal with the fleet admiral who’s obsessed with gaining back his reputation after The Devil’s Son punched his face to oblivion after insulting his little brother. Shinji is pretty sure that Akainu got the promotion to help his damaged pride.)

(Shinji also thinks that he would be a perfect target for psychological warfare.)

After three rings, the den-den mushi picks up, revealing the sorry sap who’s supposed to be answering the calls at night. 

“Hello? Marine Headquarters, state your ID and purpose for calling."

It’s kind of sad that the sorry sap would be the one waking Akainu.

“Yeah- Captain Shinji, ID#07821.”

Very saddening.

* * *

It was painfully simple to walk back into the base as Ace led Sabo to your former room. The marines, with his Kenbunshoku, were only a small handful that were awake.

The strongest person seemed to be stuck in the office where Sabo stole most of the documents from.

For a moment, Sabo glared at the door and then the bed, “How the hell did they even put this bed in here?”

The bed in question was truly a masterpiece. Making perfect sense as to why you would demand it.

The room, however, seemed to represent a child’s room. The walls were covered with scarlet curtains and the lights consisted of bright and colorful _Christmas_ lights.

The more apparent things were the wardrobe with the heart knobs, the fluffy bunny slippers next to the bed, a giant teddy bear, lots of silk robes and nightgowns in the wardrobe, a diary that the two brothers would use as blackmail later, and lady’s things.

Then there’s the giant **_GIRAFFE_ **in the corner of the room, and it’s wearing a pink apron.

“Huh, I didn’t really look around the first time I was here.” Ace says, eyeing the giraffe’s black buttoned eyes as if it’s an enemy. “You know, I never took her as the type to hoard stuffed animals.”

Sabo grins, reaching deeper in the wardrobe and pulling two stuffed dolls, “Well, Ace, none of us would have taken her the type to have _this._ ”

In his hand were stuffed dolls of them.

Ace freezes at the sight of his own. The doll of himself was small, but was dressed neatly in a white leather jacket and jeans with his orange cowboy hat. In the back of the jacket, was his Spade Jollyroger and the doll’s ears was accessorized with a Whitebeard Jollyroger.

(He ignores Sabo’s snort as he plucks out a needle stabbed brutally in the doll’s chest.)

(He is definitely not annoyed by the fact that Sabo’s doll is unharmed.)

Ace quickly moves to grab it from his brother’s hand, “Holy sh-”

_Puru Puru Puru_

Sabo, who is holding Ace’s face to the ground and away from the dolls, and Ace, who was glaring at said brother, both stop to look at the giant giraffe.

The giraffe was standing innocently enough, but then the two’s attention was on the pink apron’s pocket. Sabo _slowly_ releases his brother, tucking the dolls in his pocket as he made his way to the den-den mushi in it.

The snail, he recognized, was one of the long distances ones. It was expensive and an extremely rare breed.

_Puru Puru Puru_

“...” They both stare at it for a while. 

Ace’s eyes narrow in suspicion, annoyed by the fact that he was interrupted. He turned to his brother, “Should we answer it?”

The snail was still ringing.

Sabo shook his head, “Nah, anyway, we still need to figure out how to get this bed out and all of her other stuff she needs. Plus, James said we should stop by the medical area and get some supplies.”

_‘Jim did say that…’_ Ace thinks before sighing when he realizes something, “Sabo, his name is Jim, not James.”

“You called him James though.”

“Yes, because I was annoyed he was bothering us.”

“Huh.”

The ringing stops and Sabo clicks his tongue at his brother, “Look, now we can’t answer it.”

“YOU’RE THE ONE THAT SAID WE SHOULDN’T!”

The snail rings again.

“Welp, let’s just ignore that and start gathering her stuff.” Sabo says, leaving to go into the bathroom, “You take care of her clothes.”

“Yeah, yeah, of course you would go to the bathroom first you pervert.”

“I’m doing this to prevent you from doing anything.”

Ace lets out a loud laugh and then whistles, “Sure-”

“You’ll get distracted, which is why I am the one-”

* * *

Captain Shinji did not flinch when Fleet Admiral Akainu got on the line. In fact, he was smart enough to put a paper bag over the snail’s head so it only hears his voice and not his facial expression.

**_“Shinji… do you know why I stationed you with that vice-admiral?”_ **

Cause if it did see his expression, then Akainu would know that Shinji is indeed scared.

He’ll laugh about the fleet admiral, just so long as he’s in a different sea at the time. (Which is why he relaxed when he heard Saint Elizabeth demanded that the Fleet Admiral escort her to an island in North Blue.)

Internally, he cursed, “To figure out and make a full report on her?”

**_“What else?”_ **

He swallowed down his fear. “To figure out the nature of her and the brothers relationship.”

Shinji hates the fact that he knows what Akainu is doing to him. He’s the expert in _psychological warfare_ after all. 

And he’s bowing like a damn dog.

**_“So, tell me exactly how you did your job.”_ **

(If there’s a god out there, he prays that they save him from the amount of paperwork he’ll receive.)

(And the amount of pain.)

“Well, Fleet Admiral, we already established that it was the two brothers that did this and that the woman is with them. Yet, that is no reason why we should believe that the vice-admiral betrayed us, because knowing her and her abilities, she would have been able to do it without our knowledge.”

The Fleet Admiral, to his relief, was calming down somewhat, “Then how were those two brothers able to get a hold of her when she has her abilities?!”

“I believe that it was the sleeping gas.”

Even without the snail’s face in clear view, he could tell that he was glaring, “How was a mere _Captain_ able to avoid sleeping gas that a _Vice-admiral_ could not?!”

(He was _not_ offended.)

(Not at all.)

“Sir, I just woke up thirty minutes ago and I have a high immune system to these things, I suspect that the Vice-admiral is already awake and trying to escape.”

“What do those two brothers even want from her?!”

“I don’t know.”

(This is going to be a long night.)

* * *

The caller called ten times already.

Ace glared at the snail in his hand, ringing without a care in the world, and several bags of clothes placed on the bed he sat on. There were also several bags of other things Sabo got for you, but it still did not answer his question.

_‘Who the hell was calling you so late at night?’_

No, he was not a jealous man. For one, he remembers your voice and face of when you called him **_“Captain”_ **of all things and it sent a jolt of electricity through him when you said it.

Ah, now he remembers why he loved being a captain so much.

Also, he knows that he and Sabo are one of the few people in your life who can get away with their life after all these stunts they pulled on you and that they make you flustered unlike any others.

_‘So, who the hell is this?’_

Not jealous at all. Angry, yeah, who does this person think he is?

If anything, it’s probably some marine trying to get a hold of you to do something and interrupt your sleep.

(Not that you’re actually here.)

(Cause, well, they kidnapped you successfully.)

He smirks, knowing that it’ll be a few seconds till Sabo arrives from grabbing some medical supplies, and picks up the phone.

The snail instantly turns into a feat-stricken face as the man began calling out your name in worry, “Why weren’t you answering? Are you okay? You’re not on your monthly are you? Wait, that’s in a week from now. How are you? Did you miss me? Wait- I’m not calling for that.”

Ace’s face was blank, but the grip on the snail tightened.

The man, who Ace will kill later, speaks again in a more serious tone, “I just found out that those two brothers are after you and they’re planning on using sleeping gas, so be wary.”

He smirks, sensing that his brother seemed to be occupied with someone else, and leaned back to lay on the comfortable bed.

(Huh.)

(Smells like cookies.)

“Is that so, I must say I’m impressed. How’d you get one of our birds? They’re the best in all of the seas.” Ace is practically grinning like a madman by the changes of expression the snail made.

**_“Gol D. Ace.”_ **

Ace reminds himself that he has to keep his temper in check if he doesn’t want to burn down the bed as he smiles wider. The murderous expression of the snail promised that Ace would be meeting him in the future.

(He really _can’t_ wait.)

He leaves the snail on the bed and grabs one of the pillows to hug it, making sure to leave a moment of silence between them before answering, “Ah, people always seem to get my name wrong now.”

The snail glared, “That is your name-”

“Hey, isn’t it pretty interesting that all her clothes smell like cookies? Honestly, I was even surprised at the mini-fridge of sweets she had. I never thought her room would be like this, makes me think she’s quite a pure hearted maiden-”

The man roars, **_“What have you done to her?!”_ **

“What’s your name?” Ace says, spinning his cowboy hat on his finger in amusement and planning murder.

( _He_ didn’t do anything. Why would he and who the hell does this person think he is?!)

( _Maybe,_ he would have responded with saying that you’re fine. But really, people have no manners and always call him by the wrong name.)

The man is silent for a second, “Kaku.”

Ace smiles, “Good, she’s fine and resting on a ship. We’re picking up her things so she’ll stay with us. Who are _you_?”

“She won’t stay.”

He glared back at the snail, “Answer the question.”

“You’ll know if you ask her. What are you doing with her?” His tone reveals nothing, and Ace knows he’s trained to keep that poker face.

He smirks, but he asked the wrong question.

“Many and I mean _many_ things, I assure you, so you’ll have to be more specific with your question. Though, I would like to talk about this lovely white dress-”

The man’s face contorted to one of untainted anger and animosity, “FUC-”

Ace cuts him off with a wider smile, “You know, you’re kind of rude. Maybe, I should hang up right now.”

(On a ship, very far away, was Jim. Staring at the woman in a bathrobe eating in the kitchen.)

(For a moment, you sense a very familiar presence of your brother on the island, but then you ignore it. Rather, you were preoccupied with the weird revolutionary that asked way too many questions.)

((There’s no way your brother is on base right now. It’s probably just some marine getting really pissed off because of those two.))

(You raise your brow at Jim, hiding your pleasure as you sense his urge to run, “Want some tea? The package says it helps with sleep.”)

(“Uhhh… No thank you, ma’am?”)

(“Say, mind telling me who leaked information about the documents? It was rather inconvenient for me to go to all the trouble to make sure no one knows, but it obviously went down the drain.” You say, twirling the end of your hair with your finger.)

(Sabo and Ace want to kidnap you?)

(The least they can do is give you some information about a rat.)

(Jim, you’ll call him James if he keeps it up, “I-I won’t tell you t-that! That’s re-revolutionary business only!”)

(“You will.”)

Kaku snapped his mouth shut, glaring at Ace. 

This made Ace grin maniacally, “I’ve got a question, _Kaku._ What are you to _her?_ A former lover who turned stalker? Like, who the hell knows when she’s supposed to be on her monthly?!”

Kaku stayed silent for a moment, the snail turned to a look of confusion and then blankness. He laughed loudly.

Ace glared at the snail, “You know, I could always hang u-”

“You actually think that I’m some,” There’s a loud crash, making Ace think he doubled over laughing, “Some kind of stalker! Haha- I mean close enough, but still.”

The snail revealed that Kaku was laughing so much to the point of tears and Ace, once again, reminds himself that he needs to stay calm to not send the room in a blazing flame.

Kaku continued, “What am _I_ to her? What the hell are _you_? Compared to the person she chose to see as a brother?!”

(You toss a dry rag to Jim, “Sorry about almost spilling my hot tea on you. I’m _sure_ you understand that it was just a small _accident._ Jim, but you’ll clean it up, right?”)

(You turn your head slightly to where the marine base would be at, sensing Ace’s boiling anger quickly dissipating to confusion.)

(With a snort, you get ready for another cup of tea. Maybe they found the doll you stabbed?)

Ace stared at the snail as it laughed for a few minutes, without saying a word.

The laughter later died down and Kaku let out a snort, “Listen, _pirate_ , I will always be her number one person. But do take care of yourself, and do _try_ to at least be somebody she can rely on.”

Ace continued to stare, “Wha-”

“Oh yeah! Just letting you know, when she was little, she said she’ll marry me! Isn’t that just cute?”

Ace got off the bed, lifting his hand in flames and punched through the wall. Making a massive explosion, the fire reached and burned the sand on the bottom of the beach making it glass. 

He could not keep his temper in check.

The snail grinned at his reaction, “I’ll be seeing you.”

Then he hung up and Ace _cursed_.

“SABO! WE’RE LEAVING!”

* * *

Sabo made a small whistle when he saw that most of the bleach was now glass and that the forest was on fire.

(How the hell? This is a winter Island! Shinji could even feel the heat from the flames and the forest is a kilometer away from the base!)

Turning back to Captain Shinji with the bloody beaten face.

“Guess that’s my cue. See you later, Captain of the marines, and please tell your superiors to stop touching and bothering things that don't concern them.”

Shinji stared wide-eyed in fear.

The Chief of Staff was many things and someone who specialized in data collection. 

(Interrogation.)

Something that even Shinji could not surpass The Revolutionary with. Damn it all, he was supposed to be the best at these things! He should know what That Man is thinking of doing with the Vice-admiral!

At least he has a degree in psychology, but who in the world did This Person learn from?!

In less than fifthteen minutes, Shinji of the marines had accidentally ran into Sabo after a long call with Akainu. 

The revolutionary who had a bunch of sedatives, bandages, and sea-stone cuffs in his bag. Well, _according_ to what the revolutionary said when Shinji stopped and questioned him as he happily replied.

Later asking about a bracelet the Vice-admiral has. (The one Hinji had taken and is now in his pocket.) Which somehow was in Sabo’s hand when he walked past.

Then Shinji lost composure and accidentally gave out the fact that the Vice-admiral was being used as bait and was under suspicion for colluding with the enemy.

(The funny thing: Shinji has no idea how he lost composure.)

How the hell did Sabo manage to do that without even laying a hand on him at that point?!

Shinji rather not forget the insane smile that was on That Man’s lips when he said that. 

Then Sabo launched into a small rant about how much that would help them out if the marines cast her aside.

(Which would mean that they are trying get the Vice-admiral on the side, if and only if That Man was being honest.)

Later he laughed saying how boring that would be and it might hurt her feelings. Then he angrily said something to himself about her becoming a _pirate_ and not a revolutionary.

Then Sabo said something about forcing something to happen as he landed a punch to Shinji’s face when the captain was trying to call in reinforcements.

Which started their fight.

(Shinji’s beat down.)

Then a loud explosion leading them to the now near burning marine base and glass beach.

(It’s official.)

(Sabo of the Revolutionary and Gol D. Ace are obsessed with the Vice-admiral and the Vice-admiral has to viciously fight with their obsession.)

(Shinji has no idea if that is actually true, but it’s the report he’ll submit because it seems true _enough._ )

With his final words said, Sabo launches the captain to the other side of the base with a smile.

(In a week, when the report is sent and done, rumors spread.)

(Spread about the two demons who are trying to capture the beautiful Maiden Angel of the Marines, and her fighting with all her might against them. Which somehow turned into a tragic love story about them never being able to be with each other despite their love because of their different beliefs.)

~~( This would later piss off a certain giraffe. )~~

(Though, that rumor would stay within the marines until another month passes and it’ll shadow the rumor that was first started by Jim of the Revolutionary.)

* * *

Kaku stared at the snail as it snapped shut. Pleased with himself that he was able to piss off that pirate and had the last words.

But, it still doesn’t change the fact that Gol D. Ace is trying to steal his spot as your brother.

He balls up his fist, knowing that this was going to happen someday.

Kaku knew that one day, someone would see what an amazing little sister you would be and try taking you for themselves!

Of course, it had to be those monsters with the brother complexes! They have a little brother, so why not a sister?!

(Which isn’t really the case, but Kaku will find out eventually.)

(And…)

(It’ll be worse.) 

He remembers the day he was tasked to teach you sword fighting techniques and the moves that only people trained and breed for the only purpose of serving the marines.

Kaku didn’t think much of you, just that it was strange for the fact that you were being taught alongside them and that you had no talent at the time. He knew you weren’t fit for their job.

But you were like a puppy that he loved and three years ago, your _biological_ parent finally decided that you would make your debut. 

(Of course, you weren’t actually involved with the mission in Water Seven as you were never told about it. You just knew there was something Kaku had to do there and asked to tag along.)

(By the time you left to make your debut, you were still on good terms with Iceberg and the others.)

(Which is good. You considered them friends.)

(So, he limited contact with you when the mission failed and he joined CP0.)

Kaku rubs the dramatic tears in his eyes away, knowing that he was blessed that you called him your brother. He steels himself, who cares about the relationships you have at Water Seven?!

Those guys would know it’s impossible to resist your sisterly love!

So, it’ll be normal if he gets back in contact with you!

It’s also normal to protect his position as your big brother! He’ll go and pro-

“You’re not going _now_.” Lucci says monotonously, who was also listening in on the conversation, as he tripped Kaku as he was running out the door to save you and his position as brother.

“Bu-”

“You’ll go _after_ you put in a request. Which the higher ups would accept I’ll be going with you so that you don’t get distracted.”

Kaku brightened, “You missed her too-”

**_“No.”_ **

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Conversations that Explain Nothing Yet Tells Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin and Luffy talk. So do you and the brothers.

It’s been an entire year since Robin received the Captain’s order to train for the New World. Ever since then, she had met with both of Luffy’s brothers and had been able to contact Luffy and the others without much problem. 

It was easy to say that she was one of the most respected and well-treated guests on the Revolutionary Base. 

  
(Most of them would say it is because of her past and the symbolism she has, but some of the smarter ones would know that it is because of her Captain and that both the Leader and Chief of Staff of the Revolutionary Army’s favoritism of Luffy.)

She let out a low chuckle, looking at the den-den mushi mimicking her Captain’s face.

“Captain-san, I heard that your brothers were going to introduce someone to you. I wasn’t able to get much information on the matter because no one wanted to talk about it. Do you know anything about it?” Robin says. 

Robin watched as Luffy seemed to shove a handful of meat in his mouth as he talked, “Uhm, you mean Marine-chan?”

Robin paused on the page she was reading, “Marine-chan?”

“Yeah, that’s what Ace and Sabo call her.” Luffy stops to think, “Mhm? They really want me to meet her…” Then he’s back at eating again.

“I see, she must be very special to them if they’re allowing her to meet you,” Robin notes with a smile. Those two brothers were outrageously protective of him and ridiculously prideful about being big brothers to Luffy after all. 

“Huh? I don’t get it. Does she have a lot of meat or something?”

Robin lets out a chuckle, eyes flicking back to the headline of the newspaper. Your name in bold, depicting you a hero that fought against the two brothers. The bottom image showed the inhabited island of the fight, Apollo, burning. 

The crescent island, one that was filled with many predators and was beautiful, was laid to waste.

To think that that was three weeks ago.

“No, she’s just a very special person.”

* * *

  
  


“Oh my god, you killed my Captain,” You say, staring at the two brothers with a mixture of horror and dread. “You crippled my last one and now you’re doing the same for my new one?!”

Sabo waved his hands in his defense, “You interrogated James! Look at him, he’s like a terrified dog! What if he never recovers from the abuse you had done? How are you going to repay me for that?!”

You look at _Jim_ , not James, but Jim as he cowered in the corner looking at them as if they’re some type of monster. As if _you_ are some type of monster. 

Which was incredibly funny. 

Cause how are you the monster compared to them?

Jim looks at you with detest and horror, “W-Why are you l-laughing?! You monster! Even those brothers are considered t-tame compared to you!”

Oh, you were laughing? “Hey, Jim, do you really think I’m the monster when it’s your boss that doesn’t even remember your own name that’s using your trauma to get benefits?”

Sabo grumbled, “I’m his boss, so it shouldn’t matter…”

“This is an abuse of power!” Jim shouted, ignored by everyone who was more important than him.

(Note: This would be everyone.)

Ace, who had been silent throughout the whole time Sabo came back and explained everything while his subordinates put your bed in one of the rooms downstairs, spoke up with a scowl. “I didn’t think you would have been worried about a replaceable captain that had been sent to spy on you.”

You frown, the growing annoyance and jealously growing in Ace becoming more apparent as he talked.

With a sigh, “I am one of the most-watched people in the marines. Second only to your grandfather. If anything, I’ll be surprised if it was only that captain. Though, if word got around that I can’t take care of the people under me, the fleet admiral would probably demand I work directly under him and take away my influence.”

It was the perks of having the woman who gave birth to you being ever so watchful.

Ace stared, the annoyance diminishing besides the jealously, “So, you don’t care.”

(You raise your brow, **_almost_** not believing how childish the freckled man was being. It was appreciated, really, it was. Reminds you of your lovely brother.)

(Letting out a sigh, you couldn’t help but miss him.)

“The captain? Not really.” You shrug and Ace raised his brow.

Sabo coughed, dragging Jim by the collar as he threw him out, “Any marines that you actually care about and they care about you?”

You let out a small hum as you open the door to leave to go to your bed, “Umm… Your gramps? Probably some people from the place I was taught and that’s about it.”

Arriving downstairs at the hallway Sabo’s room was at, you spot Koala coming out a room across of his. 

Sabo smiled, “Koala! You guys don-?”

Koala lets out a surprised shout, instantly rushing some others out of a room as she pointed to it for you. “Uh… Your room? Anyway, see you later!”

Ace hums, about to speak but before you can you instantly run to your room. You ignore the spike of annoyance and fondness when you jump onto your bed of dreams, sinking yourself deeper into the blankets. Squealing in delight, “Sabo! Ace! I love you and I forgive you for all your horrible crimes you’ve done!”

Sabo chuckles, tossing his hat onto the desk next to the bed. “That was easier than I imagined. Look we even got your giraffe-”

(There was a scoff that went unheard.)

“KAKU!” You yell in excitement, grabbing the stuffed animal your brother had gave you when you were little. “Thank you so much!”

Ace did not instantly turn into a blaze of angry fire. Thank you very much.

He just allowed himself to (forcibly [not that you did anything to stop it besides pout]) occupy the space between you and that [beep] giraffe. Not that you minded him acting like some kind of child because you simply sighed sensing his feelings and allowed him to stay on the bed.

(You are not a touch-starved person nor are you colluding with the enemy.)

(...)

(Denial at it’s finest.)

“You know, Ace… You should totally meet my brother, both of you would get along.”

There’s a small snort from the male, and you pull on the blanket to cover the both of you, “I don’t think we would.”

“Nah. You guys care about me as much as he does.” There’s a small smile from you, “Not a lot of people do that.”

Silence.

(It was the sad truth of being able to feel other people's emotions. You know what people actually feel about you.)

Sabo gave you a fond smile, patting your head gently as he sat on the other side of the bed. “Well, unlike some people, I’m going to go take a shower before I stink up the bed.”

Both you and Ace freeze.

**_“Portgas.”_ **

There’s a nervous laugh, “... Yes, dear sweet and merciful beauty-”

**_“Out.”_ **

(If by any chance, those two brothers came back to a bed with pillows being used as barricades, they made no comment that woke you up from clutching your beloved giraffe.)

(Nor did they comment on the bathrobe you wore over your nightgown.)

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated and so are questions.


End file.
